1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic control assemblies with adjustable positioning of sub-components of the control assemblies, and in particular, to garage door open systems using such electronic control assemblies.
2. Background Art
The associated costs of electronically controlled systems, and in particular, electronically controlled systems in automobiles provides an ever increasing impetus to find cost reducing strategies. Increasing complexity of such electronically controlled systems along with a desire to integrate such components into a vehicle in an aesthetically pleasing manner adds to the costs of such systems. Garage door openers are one example of such electronically controlled systems.
In addition to the costs of the components of such electronic systems, there is also an increase cost associated with the fabrication and assembly of these electronically controlled systems. Since these systems typically include several sub-assemblies that must be put together, physical tolerances of the components become an issue with misalignment being multiplied as the components are assembled. In the case of systems that use switch modules that are manually operated by a user, these misalignments are often associated with sticking or jammed buttons and switches. Garage door openers are an example of such a system using a switch module.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved electronic control systems that are easily assembled and have flexibility with respect to the physical tolerances of any sub-assemblies and components.